


Sonne

by StonebyStone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke Family - Freeform, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonebyStone/pseuds/StonebyStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you ever able to name one hero who was happy?"</p>
<p>A sibling's painful and inevitable passing. One last request for big sister Marian Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> "Were you ever able to name one hero who was happy?" 
> 
> I came upon a Dragon Age head canon ages ago about the Hawke siblings and this is the end result of putting it together in a short story. First fic finally submitted after weeks of procrastination. Hopefully it turned out okay.

Everyone knows the story that the Champion started her humble beginnings in Lothering where in the outskirts of the village her family lived. They tended to a handful of animals and a garden her mother was proud of. They were a peasant family but they got by and they were content. 

Their favorite childhood memory has always been about a make believe game about a princess, a knight and an angry dragon. Marian remembered it vividly. She was twelve and the twins were six. Bethany loved hearing this story and this how it went. 

Out in the yard, Malcolm worried over invasive weeds bending over and plucking away at his heart's content. While Leandra busied herself inside their small cottage cleaning after the mess her brood made. 

The children rushed about wildly like a bunch of frenzied maniacs. As usual, Carver was the valiant knight riding his trusty broomstick steed. He strongly insisted that Marian should be the dragon which makes sweet Bethany as the princess, stuck inside the pillow fort guarded by the vicious dragon. 

"Grrr! Argh!" She roared, stomping towards the charging knight. 

Ever the fearless warrior, Carver charged on. His stick sword aimed at the dragon. In one sweeping pretend motion he landed the killing blow. The dragon has been defeated. Marian collapsed on the ground. A dramatic hand resting on her forehead while the victorious smirking Carver stepped over to released the captive princess. 

"The dragon has been killed. You are now safe!" He arrogantly declared. 

The ever grateful princess sighed. A side glance was Carver's hard earned reward. Her palm was resting on her chin as she listlessly looked elsewhere. 

"Hey! You can start thanking me now." Carver whined. 

"I'm tired of being the princess. All I ever do is sit around waiting to be saved." Bethany blurted out. 

The slain dragon opened one eye to investigate then went back to being dead a second later. 

"Give me the stick!" She demanded. 

"No! And it's a sword!" He shouted back. 

Akin to actual nobilities the twins squabbled, rumbled and tumbled. 

Marian, the big sister and the peace maker stepped in. "Okay, okay. Settle down." She held the twins apart at arms length. "How about I get to be the princess, Beth as the knight and Carver the dragon?" -Insert defiant silence here- 

"Fine." They agreed in unison though Carver grumbled most of his reply while Bethany squealed in delight a moment later. The newly appointed knight fought the sulky dragon without a moment's hesitation with only her magical abilities to assist her. 

Bethany was smiling, shining and living. Carver was defeated in terms of what he wanted yet he was smiling (though with a little bit of resistance at first), shining and living as well. 

Marian looked on, looked on, and looked on...

She tried to fight back the tears. Her breathing becoming a struggle for her to bear as if her chest is caging her heart in. Helplessly and hopelessly she wishes she didn't have to bring her into this blighted hole. This was all just memories now. The twins cherished and cared for all those years slipped through her protection. She was supposed to be their keeper. She was their big sister. 

Marian gasped for oxygen, her voice came out as a whimper, pleading to Bethany with eyes filled with indescribable sorrow. For her to live? No, she knows it's futile. 

"Sister, how does that song go again?" 

"Which one?" 

"You know which one." 

Hawke nodded in acknowledgement. She looked at Varric then at Merrill. It was undeniable that the future Champion was desperate. Is there someone she could bargain with to save a sister's life? 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." 

Marian the big sister stroked her little sister's hair though they were shaky and clumsy. She tried to hold back the tears yet the tears pressed on. 

"You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear.  
How much I love you..."

A weak smile for her then an expression of desperation towards their two companions standing over them. 

Marian cradled her sister's head as she didn't have the strength to continue on. She knew what was about to occur. 

"Come on. Finish it." Bethany whispered. She tugged on her big sister's hand like what she has always done when she requested something from her. 

Marian shook her head defiantly. She refused to face reality but reality has been cruel and harsh lately. 

"Please!" Marian pleaded desperately once more. 

"Bethany..." 

Please don't take my Sunshine away...


End file.
